


Can’t Stop Singing

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Confessions, Curses, Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GAY AWAKENINGS, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Independent Keith - Freeform, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pidge is a gremlin, Sassy Keith (Voltron), Sassy Shiro (Voltron), Showers, Singing Keith (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Singing Pidge, Songs, Sorry Not Sorry, Training, just a little bit, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith is having a bad day.....when suddenly a Druid curses him with the compulsion to randomly break out into song.Keith blames Lance for this.
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This is what it looks like. Another song fic. But better. 😏😂
> 
> Song in chapter: COPYCAT by Billie Eilish

Keith was having a bad day.

First, it started with simply having to get out of bed. Then, Lance tripped in the kitchen and dumped his entire bowl of food goo into Keith’s lap. Now, they were in the middle of a sudden Galra attack and Lance was blaring obnoxious music.

_Copycat, tryin’ cop my manner._

_Watch your back, when you can’t watch mine._

_Copycat, tryin’ cop my glamour._

_Why so sad bunny, can’t have mine?_

“Holy quiznack, Lance!” Keith finally shouted. “Turn that off!”

“Whoa, who twisted your mullet?” Lance said. “Just trying to lighten the battle mood.” The boys dodged an oncoming attack, but Red’s ear got clipped.

“It’s distracting!” Keith said through gritted teeth.

“Maybe just keep the tunes to yourself, Lance,” Shiro chimed in. Keith could practically hear the eyeroll Lance gave.

“Fine,” he said. The music finally cut out and Keith sighed. Suddenly the music came blaring back on.

“Oh, come on!” Keith yelled.

“Look out!” Lance shouted. Keith whipped around, only to see a harpoon shoot out of a Galra cruiser and into Red’s side.

“Crap!” Keith said, trying to twist free. He saw Lance rush over to him, only for another cruiser to block his path.

“Keith!” Lance yelled. “Hold on!” Keith ignored him, the music from Lance’s lion too distracting. Keith had always been the type of person to get songs stuck in his head easily, no matter if he liked the song or not. Keith suppressed a growl and continued trying to free himself.

“What happened?” Pidge asked. Her, Shiro and Hunk were a ways away, battling their own cruisers.

“Keith’s been hit with a harpoon!” Lance said. Suddenly, Keith felt his lion jerk to the side where the harpoon was.

“Guys?!” he said. “Little help!?” Keith would admit to panicking. The only thing that kept him from spiraling was (ironically) that stupid song Lance had been playing. Keith found himself humming along (though irritated by it the entire time). He thrashed his lion, desperately trying to break away.

“Keith!” Lance yelled. Suddenly, Keith felt a tingle in his arms. He looked down at the controls and saw sparks of electricity fly around them.

Then came the pain.

Keith couldn’t even scream before everything went black.

*****

  
Keith woke up with a headache.

And the stupid song still stuck in his head.

“Awake, are you?” a voice said. Keith blinked his eyes open, slowly taking in his surroundings. He was chained to a wall, arms above his head. He sat on the floor, a Druid standing in front of him. The Druid stood closer than Keith would have liked, but that was probably because the room was small, like a single cell instead of a laboratory.

“You won't get anything from me,” Keith said. The Druid chuckled.

“Oh, little Paladin,” they said. “You don’t know what I want yet.” Keith tried to still his shaking hands as best he could.

“Doesn’t matter,” Keith said. “You still won’t get anything from me.” The Druid raised their hands.

“We shall see,” they said. Purple lightning shot from their fingertips, hitting Keith in the chest. Keith tried not to scream. He clenched his hands into fists. The Druid pulled back.

“That all you got?” Keith said, slumping forward a bit. The Druid did not answer. They shot more lightning at Keith, over and over. Clearly, this was some sort of twisted test. Keith started humming again at some point, trying anything to keep his sanity in check. Suddenly, the Druid stopped.

“What is that noise you are making?” they asked. Keith took a few ragged breaths.

“What?” he asked.

“That noise,” the Druid asked again. “What is it?”

“Humming?” Keith asked. “Humans do it to stay sane sometimes.” He had no idea why he was telling the Druid this. Maybe to just keep them talking at hold off the lightning for as long as he could.

“Humming,” the Druid said. “What else do humans do besides ‘hum’?”

“They sing,” Keith said. “It’s like humming but with words. Some people talk to themselves. It varies from human to human.”

“Interesting,” the Druid said. “Then I shall have to change my experiment slightly.” Before Keith could even ponder that, more lightning flew from the Druid’s hands. This time, however, it felt like it was ripping directly into his throat. Keith could no longer hold back his screams.

After what felt like hours, Keith felt the darkness swallow him once again. He welcomed it with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to enjoy this. 😏😏


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would say I’m sorry, Keith....but I’m not.😏
> 
> Song in this chapter (and also the title of this fic!): Can’t Stop Singing from Teen Beach Movie

When Keith woke up, he was cold. He inched open his eyes to find the still closed covering of the healing pods, and his friends faces staring back at him. Suddenly, the healing pod opened.

“Whoa!” Lance said, caching him. Keith groaned out a thanks.

“You were in there for about a day,” Shiro said as Lance helped Keith to sit down. “We rescued you about five hours after your initial capture.” Keith tensed. Five hours? He sighed and looked up at Shiro, prepared to ask what they planned to do now.

That was not what happened.

“ _What’s going on?_ ” he sang. Shocked, he slapped a hand over his mouth. The others stared at him, confused. Keith’s hand trembled. He could feel himself wanting to continue his impromptu song. But he was determined not to move his hand, no matter how much his body told him to.

“Keith?” Lance asked. He studied Keith’s eyes, which held much more fear than they should have. He could see Keith fighting to keep his hand over his mouth. “Keith, what was that?” Keith said nothing, but slowly shook his head. Lance frowned and tried again. “Did that Druid do this? The one we found torturing you?” Keith was silent still, then nodded.

“Keith,” Shiro said. “Can you talk to us at all?” Keith shrugged. Allura stepped forward.

“Perhaps,” she said carefully. “We should let this run its course?” Keith looked like he wanted to die at that, but also looked like he was considering her words.

“We won’t judge, Keith,” Hunk added.

“If I laugh, it’s not at you,” Pidge said. “It’s at how awkward everyone else will be.”

“Pidge,” Shiro chastised. Pidge shrugged. Lance placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he said. Keith stared at him. Then, hand still shaking, he removed it from over his mouth.

“ _This can’t be happening, don’t tell me it’s a song,_ ” Keith sang, reluctantly.

“It’s a song,” Shiro said.

“ _This wasn’t how I planned it. Can’t you see that this has gone too far?_ ” Keith continued. “ _Please, it’s all just too bizarre! Someone won’t you make it stop!_ ” Keith had started gripping his hair at that point, but looked up miserably. “ _I’m losing my mind!_ ”

“I don’t see a problem,” Pidge said.

“ _Everything I say it rhymes!_ ” Keith grit out. “ _Here comes another line. I’m on a demented singing spree! What’s it take to set me free? Someone won’t you make it stop!_ ” Keith felt so embarrassed, but he could feel the song wasn’t over just yet. He didn’t even know this song! The words just came to him.

“ _Oh! I can’t stop singing,_ ” Keith continued in frustration. “ _Make it stop! Make it stop! Please don’t let this be non-stop! Oh! I can’t stop singing. So I’ll just_ talk!” Keith gasped.

“Keith?” Lance asked.

“Oh thank quiznack that’s over,” Keith said.

“Well,” Allura said. “That was something.”

“What happened?” Shiro asked.

“The Druid,” Keith said. “They must have done something to me. It must have been when I started humming to stay sane through the agony they put me through.”

“So, they cursed you to randomly break out into song?” Hunk asked. Keith groaned.

“I think so,” he said. “And I have no idea how to reverse it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I changed a few words. I’m trying to make the songs fit the story a little more, depending on various factors.😅
> 
> Poor Keith. At least we’ll have some fun with Pidge in teasing him just a little.😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF.
> 
> Song in this chapter: Monster by Imagine Dragons

Thankfully, Keith was able to speak normally for the rest of the night. Admittedly, he didn't speak _much_ , but hey if you don't speak you can't sing, right?

Wrong.

Keith's good fortune ran out when Lance came up to him that evening. Keith was in his room getting ready for bed, when a knock sounded on his door.

"Yeah?" Keith asked. The door slid open, Lance standing on the other side.

"Hey man," he said. "I just wanted to see if you're alright? You seemed pretty freaked earlier." Keith sighed. He _had_ been scared earlier. But that's not what was upsetting him at the moment. Not really anyway. He was just stuck on the self-harming thoughts of how this just made him more of a freak than he already was. He knew deep down, there was something wrong with him, his childhood proved as much. So he opened his mouth to say that to Lance.

That's not what happened.

" _Ever since I could remember,_ " Keith sang. He shut his mouth. Lance seemed just as surprised, but smiled.

"Keep going," Lance said. "You gotta finish it. Plus, even though I would tease you normally about this, clearly it's bothering you, so I won't judge." Keith eyed Lance, but knew he was right about needing to finish the song. Keith closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

" _Everything inside of me,_ " he sang. " _Just wanted to fit in. I was never one for pretenders. Everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in._ " Keith sat on his bed, motioning for Lance to join him. He did, waiting for Keith to continue.

" _If I told you what I was,_ " Keith said. " _Would you turn your back on me_?" That next part came out shaky.

"Keith," Lance tried, but the Red Paladin wasn't done.

" _And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?_ " Keith continued. " _I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough. If this problem lies in me?_ "

"Keith, stop," Lance said, watching as tears formed in the other boy's eyes. Clearly, this wasn't just a song. Lance could see that these words (although from a pop song) were coming from Keith's heart. And in turn, they shattered Lance's.

" _I'm only a man, with a candle to guide me!_ " Keith sang. " _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me! A monster. A monster! I've turned into a monster!_ "

"You're not a monster!" Lance tried, but Keith was still not quite done.

" _A monster. A monster!_ " he repeated. " _And it keeps getting stronger!_ " Finally, Keith put his head in his hands.

"Keith?" Lance asked, reaching out to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Buddy?"

"It's over," Keith said shakily. "I'm okay."

"You don't believe any of that," Lance said. "Do you?"

"Well I broke into song for it," Keith said. "So I guess there's some truth." Keith didn't look at Lance still. Suddenly, Keith was pulled forward, Lance's arms wrapping around him.

"You are NOT a monster," Lance said firmly. "And we will never see you as one." Keith held still for a moment. Then he hugged Lance back, letting a few years fall into Lance's shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I have other works to update. BUT I CANT HELP MYSELF!😅
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this very fluffy chapter. I know I did. 🥰 Also, I've been WAITING to use this song for a Keith fanfic and now I have! Yay!👏


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance crosses a bit of a line.....and Pidge is a gremlin as usual 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter: Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls

The next day, Keith felt a little less embarrassed.

Just a little.

He hadn't sung since the night before, so he was feeling pretty good about today. It was almost time for dinner.

Of course that's when his luck ran out.

"So, what do we know about Keith's curse?" Pidge asked. "Because I haven't heard him sing all day."

"I think it's tied to emotions," Lance said casually.

"Why is that?" Shiro asked. "Not that that doesn't make sense, but how do you know?" Lance said nothing.

"Just a guess," he mumbled finally.

"I think there's more to that story," Pidge said.

"Leave him be, Pidge," Hunk said. Keith just frowned.

"I think Lance is right," he said. They all turned to him.

"I am?" Lance asked. Keith shrugged.

"The first time I was confused and overwhelmed," he said. "Then last night, I was….. self-conscious."

"So, are they all  _ bad _ emotions?" Hunk asked.

"I think just strong ones," Pidge said.

"Well that's an easy fix," Lance said. "We just have to make sure Keith doesn't get too emotional." Keith frowned.

"Excuse me?" he said. "What makes this YOUR job? Who put you in charge of my emotions?"

"Keith," Shiro tried. "I don't think-"

"I'm just saying we need to keep you from getting all worked up," Lance shrugged. "Just let us handle this and it will be over before you know it." Keith scowled, opening his mouth to scold him.

Then he sang. Again.

" _ I don't wanna be like Cinderella! _ " he sang, too angry to even care at this point. " _ Sitting in a dark, old dusty cellar! Waiting for somebody to come and set me free! _ "

"Keith, no one said-" Hunk tried, but Keith ignored him, standing up to get in Lance's face. The other boy actually looked a bit flustered and a bit afraid.

" _ I don't want to be like someone waiting, for a handsome prince to come and save me! _ " Keith continued, poking Lance in the chest. " _ Oh, I will survive. Unless somebody's at my side. Don't wanna depend on no one else. I'd rather rescue myself! _ "

"Keith, I-" Lance tried to cut in, but Keith wasn't quite done.

" _ I can slay my own dragons, _ " Keith sang. " _ I can dream my own dreams. My knight in shining armor is me. So I'm gonna set me free! _ " Keith huffed at the end, sitting back in his seat at the table. The others stared at him.

"Ya done?" Pidge asked. Keith just nodded.

"Not even embarrassed about that one," Keith said. "I don't need a babysitter." Lance went silent.

"We know that," Shiro said. "But it's nice to get a reminder sometimes." Keith saw Shiro look directly at Lance as he said that. Lance looked down.

"Sorry," he muttered. Keith sighed.

"It's fine," he said. "Just, don't treat me like glass, okay?"

"Does that mean you won't be mad I filmed that then?" Pidge asked. Keith's face burst into flame.

"PIDGE!" he yelled, Pidge cackling until she fell on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a song, am I right ladies? 😂👌💕
> 
> I have no excuse for this, other than that I just like this song so much.😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Hunk!💛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in chapter: Everything At Once by Lenka

After that fiasco, the team finished eating in relative silence, which was just fine by Keith. One by one, they each went to be, Pidge and hunk leaving first, then Lance and Shiro, then finally Keith. Personally, Keith was looking forward to sleeping and not dealing with breaking into song randomly.

Keith sighed as he collapsed face first on his bed. He hadn’t done much today, just trained and sat in his room. But that little outburst he had at dinner kind of drained him. In about five minutes, Keith was out like a light.

*****

The next day, Keith awoke to someone shaking his arm.

“Nngh,” Keith groaned, turning away from the annoyance.

“Keith,” a voice whispered. “Come on man, I need your help.” Keith inched his eyes open, slightly annoyed. He was meant with striking ocean blue staring back.

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith asked sleepily.

“Get up and I’ll tell you,” Lance said. Keith groaned again, but pushed himself to sitting.

“Can you at least tell me what time it is?” Keith asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“About five am, according to the clocks Pidge made,” Lance said. Keith frowned at the other boy.

“Five?” he said. “You’re never up this early.”

“Yes yes, I know,” Lance said dismissively. “I need your help.”

“With what?” Keith asked. Lance grinned.

"Making Hunk a birthday cake,” he said. Keith blinked.

“Why me?” he asked.

“Well, it’s a surprise for Hunk, so he can’t help,” Lance said. “Pretty sure Pidge doesn’t know how to bake anything other than peanut butter cookies, and I believe you once told me that Shiro can’t cook.” Keith thought over his words.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” he said standing. “Well, lets go.” Lance pumped a fist in the air in triumph.

The boys walked to the kitchen in silence. Keith decided to break in once they stepped into the room.

“So, what kind of cake are we making?” Keith asked.

“To be fair,” Lance said. “I don’t know how good of a cook you are, and I only know how to make chocolate and carrot cake.”

“Does Hunk have a favorite?” Keith asked.

“Carrot,” Lance said. “He told me once that it’s not a common flavor to like, so that’s why he likes it best.”

“Carrot cake it is then,” Keith said. “Oh, and I’m a decent cook and I’ve baked cakes before.” Lance grinned again.

“Good to know,” he said. The two started getting the ingredients out, when suddenly the doors opened again. They froze in fear, until they saw who entered.

“What are you two doing?” Pidge asked, rubbing one eye.

“Making a cake for Hunk,” Keith said. “As a surprise.” Pidge yawned.

“Coffee first, then I’ll be more invested,” she said, walking over to the space equivalent of a coffee maker.

“You want to help?” Lance asked.

“Nah,” Pidge said, starting to make her bean juice. “I want to record this so Hunk knows you guys actually made the cake and didn’t just buy it.”Lanc stuck his tongue out at her, and Pidge flipped him off in return.

About ten minutes later, the kitchen was a mess. Pidge had been sipping her morning life support, watching as Keith and Lance tried to work together to make a carrot cake. Or, the space equivalent of one anyway. What went wrong was when Keith went to dump some flor into a bowl and Lance went to clean up some small spill nearby. Long story short, Keith dumped the flour on Lance, who then dumped flour onto Keith’s hair. Both glared at each other, before Pidge snorted and saw her recording, which prompted both boys to laugh as well.

“We look like ghosts,” Lance said, laughing.

“You are a very tan ghost then,” Keith said, giggling. Suddenly, Keith could feel another song coming up. And he had the strangest feeling cocktail right before he started. He felt extremely happy, a sense of dread, a feeling of familiarity, and slight confusion. The confusion was because it didn’t feel like the song completely matched the mood. He mentally shrugged as he started singing.

“ _As warm as the sun, as silly as fun_ ,” he started. “ _As cool as a tree, as scary as the sea. As hot as fire, cold as ice. Sweet as sugar and everything nice._ ”

“I know this song!” Pidge said. “Or, the tune anyway.”

“ _As old as time, as straight as a line_ ,” Keith continued. “ _As royal as a queen, as buzzed as a bee. As stealth as a tiger, smooth as a glider. Pure as a melody, pure as I wanna be_.”

“Oh, I do too!” Lance added. He shared a grin with Pidge as Keith continued.

“ _All I wanna be!_ ” the three of them sang. “ _Oh! All I wanna be, oh! All I wanna be, is everything. Everything at once!_ ” Lance and Pidge laughed again.

“So you guys know the song too?” Keith asked. “It felt familiar, but I couldn't remember why.”

“They used to play it on Disney DVD’s,” Pidge said. “A part of it anyway. They used the song in a promotional trailer on the DVD’s.”

“Oh yeah!” Keith said. “I only had a few DVD’s growing up, but I’m sure at least one of them had that.” Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened. Shiro and Hunk walked in.

“Morning, gu-” Hunk cut himself off, staring at the mess. Shiro stared too, but started chuckling.

“Uh, hey,” Lance said.

“What are you guys doing?” Hunk asked.

“I’m filming,” Pidge said, helpful as always.

“Filming what?” Hunk asked. Lance groaned.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” he said.

“He wanted my help to make carrot cake,” Keith said. Hunk looked surprised, then smiled.

“Aw, you remembered!” he said. Lance scoffed.

“Of course!” he said. “What kind of best friend would I be if I forgot your favorite cake on your birthday?”

“January 13th is your birthday?” Shiro asked. Hunk nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I wasn’t really planning on celebrating.”

“Too bad!” Lance said, causing Hunk to chuckle.

In any case, Hunk ended up helping them bake the cake (much to Lance’s disapproval) and they all sat at the table to celebrate.

“Happy Birthday!” Lance said. Hunk beamed.

“Thanks guys,” he said. They cut into the cake, which turned out pretty good, considering the mess before.

“And for your present,” Pidge said, pulling out her phone. A chime sounded on Hunk’s who opened the message she sent.

“Is this a video of you guys before I walked in?” he asked.

“Complete with a Keith original,” Pidge said. Keith groaned.

“I forgot she was recording,” he said. Everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know my other works are screaming at me to finish them. DONT WORRY MY LOVES, IM COMING!!!! XD
> 
> I just couldn't think of a better spot to write a little birthday fluff for our Yellow Paladin! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in chapter: Little Miss Perfect by Joriah Kwame ft. Taylor Louderman
> 
> Oh, I nearly forgot! Here is the start of the master playlist I'm putting together for this! I'll add a new song with each chapter! (First 6 already in there!): https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLyV1iiMWRdXg9q4Q0nM-l4cARvza4jvpb

The next day, Keith was having…..issues.

What sort of issues you may ask?

Feelings.

See, after they had cleaned up the kitchen, Lance told him goodnight and patted his shoulder. Which confused Keith, but he brushed it off. But then in the morning, Lance greeted him cheerfully and brought him a bowl of food goo, along with his own. Afterwards, he offered to train with Keith. This was not normal. And Keith didn’t know how to handle this change and his feelings toward it.

But the icing on the cake was after lunch.

“Hunk’s sandwiches are kinda sweet tasting today,” Lance said. They were eating Hunk’s latest alien food experiment. And they were sort of sweet tasting.

“Yeah, I guess,” Keith said, munching his own sandwich.

“You know what else is sweet?” Lance said, causing Keith to shrug. “Your singing.” Keith’s face grew red and he froze. Lance finished his food and stood, leaving Keith to wonder if Lance was _flirting_ with him. He wolfed down the rest of his sandwich and then raced down to Shiro’s room.

“SHIRO,” Keith yelled, barging right in. Shiro jumped a little, but at least he hadn’t been naked, which Keith was unsure if he could have handled that at the moment.

“Quiznack, Keith!” Shiro said, sitting up from where he had been napping, which Keith felt bad about. “What happened?”

“Sorry, it’s just….” Keith began awkwardly. Shiro sighed and motioned for him to come in. Keith stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“You wanna talk about it?” Shiro asked. Keith shrugged. “I can’t help if you don’t talk.” Fair point. Keith opened his mouth to speak, but that wasn’t what came out.

It was another freaking song.

“ _Straight hair,_ ” Keith began. “ _Straight, ‘A’s’, straight forward. Straight path, I don’t cut corners. I make a point to be on time. Right arm of Voltron!_ ” Shiro was trying not to snicker as he wanted to see where this was headed. If the theory about this “curse” being tied to his feeling was real, this must be important.

“ _I don’t black out at parties,_ ” Keith continued. “ _I jam to Paul McCartney, if you ask me how I’m doing I’ll say, well…_ ” He trailed off a bit, but to Shiro’s surprise, he wasn’t done yet.

“ _I was adopted when I was two, my parents spoiled me rotten, often,_ ” Keith sang. “ _I ask myself, ‘What did I do, to get as far as I’ve gotten?’ A pretty boy walks down the hallway. My heart gives a flutter but I don’t dare utter a word. ‘Cause that would be absurd behavior for little mister perfect!_ ” Shiro suddenly realized what was happening. Maybe.

“ _Na na na na na na na na no! I can’t risk falling off my throne!_ ” Keith continued, standing up to pace as well. “ _La la la la la la la la love is something I don’t even know! Straight hair! Straight ‘A’s’! Straight forward, straight boy…. Little mister perfect, that’s me._ ” With a huff, Keith sat next to Shiro again.

“Done?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded. “Well, here’s my thoughts: this is your gay awakening.” Keith stared at him wide eyed.

“Wait, WHAT?!” Keith near screeched. “Shiro, I can’t be gay.”

“Why not?” Shiro asked. “I am. The Garrison didn’t have an issue with it. Much.”

“Exactly!” Keith said. “Not that you and Adam weren’t great and all that, but I’m already a freak to them.”

“But you left,” Shiro pointed out. “And we’re in space.” Keith thought for a moment.

“Oh,” he said. “So, I could be gay.” Shiro laughed.

“What did you like you were before?” Shiro asked. Keith shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I never really paid attention to anyone before.”

“Well I suppose this would be a shock then,” Shiro said. “And let me guess, your gay awakening was Lance, right?” Keith blushed.

“W-what makes you say that?” he tried. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Well it wasn’t me,” he stated. “And Hunk is more blunt about that kind of stuff. Plus, Lance is a flirt.” Keith looked at his feet.

“Okay, it was Lance,” he muttered. Shiro smirked.

“Knew it,” he said, causing Keith to glare.

“But, Lance is straight,” he said. “Have you seen him hit on Allura?”

“I think he just has a flirtatious nature,” Shiro said. “He may hit on guys too. Ask him.”

“Oh sure, just up and ask him ‘Hey, do you flirt with guys too, because I think you were hitting on me earlier and now I’m gay’. That will go well,” Keith snarked.

“Maybe not in so many words,” Shiro said. “And not so bluntly.” Keith whined.

“I’m bad at feelings,” he said. Shiro patted his back.

“I know,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song has been in my head on a loop for DAYS and I decided to have this fic be an awakening fic for Keith because why the heck not. XD I don't see a lot of those anyway, so this will be a nice change of pace.
> 
> And yes, I changed the words, shush. XD You can't tell me the "right arm of Voltron" line wasn't funny. XD XD
> 
> Also, I love the fact the tags decided to make "GAY AWAKENINGS" all caps. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confronts his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is this chapter is Kill the Lights by Set It Off

Keith was trying okay? He tried to keep his feelings under control, but that was easier said than done.

“Hey Keith!” Lance said, walking into the training room the next day. Keith nearly tripped over the training bot’s feet as he duck around him.

“End training sequence!” Keith yelled. The bot dissolved. Lance gave a sheepish grin.

“Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t realize you were still at it.”

“Um, i-it’s okay,” Keith stammered. “I actually need a shower.” He tried not to wince at how Lance’s face fell.

“Oh,” he said. “I was kind of hoping we could talk.” Keith felt bad. He really should talk to Lance, instead of just running away.

“After my shower?” Keith asked. “We can talk then.” Lance’s face brightened again.

“Sure!” he said. Keith found himself smiling back. He hurried off to the showers, not wanting to keep Lance waiting long. But once in the shower, he allowed himself to be a bit nervous.

That’s when a song hit.

It was weird, because this was the first time he had sang without anyone around. But clearly the curse didn’t care.

 _"You reside in grand disguises,_ ” Keith sang. " _Ju_ _st to get, get away from it all. Falsify the life you’re hiding. Just to get, get away from it all. But the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to: kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress! I’m afraid that the spotlight dried you up. Whoa, oh whoa oh. Don’t even think about it. Don’t even think about it, no. We’re begging you! Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress. Or kill us all._ ” Keith finished singing, feeling strangely lighter after that song. It really hit the fact that he was acting weird around Lance now and trying to run from his problems.

He quickly finished his shower and walked back to the training deck where Lance was waiting for him.

“Hey,” Lance said, a soft smile on his face. Keith blushed a bit.

“Hi,” Keith said. “What did you want to talk about?” Lance took a deep breath.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for awhile now,” he started. “Actually, I just figured this out myself, but I didn’t realize what this was until your curse started and I sort of ignored it until the other day. But you didn’t really react and -”

“Lance!” Keith said, cutting off the other boy mid-rant. “What are you talking about?”

“I like you,” Lance said, small blush on his face. Keith stood still, frozen after Lance’s confession. Then, he laughed.

“Sorry, “Keith wheezed out, seeing Lance’s pout. “It’s not you, it’s just funny because I just figured out I was gay when you flirted with me yesterday.” Lance’s jaw dropped.

“You _just_ figured out you’re gay?!” he asked. “I figured out I was bi _years_ ago!”

“Well, I wasn’t the most social person,” Keith said, laughter finally died off.

“That’s true,” Lance said, causing Keith to chuckle again. “Wait, does this mean you like me too?”

“Seems that way,” Keith said. Lance beamed.

“So, does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?” he asked.

“Let’s start by going on a date first,” Keith said. “Then maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, as much as I love Klance, I decided not to just jump right into their relationship yet. XD I want to use a few more songs before they officially get together. :D
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter! Comments really make my day!
> 
> (Also, if you haven't yet, check out the master playlist I made for this fic with all the songs! Link is in Chapter 6!)


End file.
